Monarda didymaxc3x97Monarda fistulosa menthaefolia/Monarda Plant.
cv. xe2x80x98Petite Wonderxe2x80x99.
The new and distinctive perennial Monarda spp. (Bee Balm) variety of the present invention was the result of a breeding program involving open pollinated and controlled crosses that was carried out at the Morden Research Centre, Morden, Manitoba, Canada. The initial female parent (i.e., the seed parent) was Monarda didyma xe2x80x98Cambridge Scarletxe2x80x99 (non-patented in the United States) and the initial male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was Monarda fistulosa menthaefolia (non-patented in the United States). The initial cross created the xe2x80x98Sourisxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). Plants designated 60-1, 62-0, 64-8, 66-1, 76-1 and 75-1 were created in subsequent generations through the open pollination of the xe2x80x98Sourisxe2x80x99 variety and offspring that were derived from the xe2x80x98Sourisxe2x80x99 variety. Plants 76-1 and 75-1 next were crossed to create a plant designated 78-1. The open pollination of plant 78-1 resulted in the creation of the xe2x80x98Marshalls Delightxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). See, HortScience, 24(3):525 (1989) where the xe2x80x98Marshalls Delightxe2x80x99 variety is discussed. Next, the xe2x80x98Marshalls Delightxe2x80x99 variety was open pollinated to form a plant designated 86-2. Plant 86-2 subsequently was open pollinated to form offspring from which the new variety of the present invention was selected during 1997. The single plant of the new variety found among the offspring.
The same series of open pollination and controlled crosses yielded the xe2x80x98Petite Delightxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,784).
It was found that the new Monarda spp. variety of the present invention:
(a) Forms attractive light pink blossoms that tend to be smaller in size than the xe2x80x98Petite Delightxe2x80x99 variety,
(b) Exhibits attractive dense dark green and glossy foliage that is generally smaller than that of the xe2x80x98Petite Delightxe2x80x99 variety,
(c) Exhibits a dwarf growth habit that is slightly smaller and more compact than the xe2x80x98Petite Delightxe2x80x99 variety, and
(d) Exhibits good winter hardiness.
The xe2x80x98Marshalls Delightxe2x80x99 variety lacks the low-growing dwarf growth habit of the new variety of the present invention. Also, the new variety of the present invention can be readily distinguished from the xe2x80x98Petite Delightxe2x80x99 variety by its generally smaller blossom size, smaller foliage, and slightly smaller and more compact growth habit.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and can be grown as attractive ornamentation in parks, gardens, public areas, and residential landscapes.
Beginning in 1997 at Morden, Manitoba, Canada, the new variety of the present invention has been asexually reproduced by the use of rhizome and softwood stem cuttings, division, and tissue culture. The characteristics of the new variety have been found to be strictly transmissible by such asexual propagation from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named xe2x80x98Petite Wonderxe2x80x99.